Secrets
by Iceball
Summary: BV AU Bulma is a princess Vegeta a prince and they are being forced into a marriage. Better summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Dragonball z or anything related to it some dude does, although I wish I did. This is my first fanfic ever and it's a B/V AU. Bulma is a human princess and is engaged to the one and only the charming Prince Vegeta against her will. She goes to Vegtasei and meets him but things became complicating for our favorite couple when secrets are revealed and ghosts from the past appear, plus Vegeta's twin brother doesn't help the situation when a certain blue princess catches his eye. Anyway on to the story.  
  
~~~ Deep in space in a space ship. In the control room. ~~~  
  
"How much longer until we reach the end of my life?" asked a young lady. If you looked at her you would never think that she was barely sixteen years old for she had the body of a woman, a body that women would kill to have. Her skin was pale but not a ghostly pale instead a fair one, she had aqua hair that fell to her waist, her lips were blood red and her fingernails were long. She had a slender and small waist while having a large hip and ass. But what people were more fascinated about and what made her more beautiful than the rest were four things; her large blue eyes that if you stared at them you would think that they change into different shades of blue according to her mood and emotion. The second thing would be her sharp pearly white fangs that could tear almost anything apart. Last of all was her slender and long tail that had the same aqua color as her hair and eyes. (sorry for the long description but I really wanted you to get a picture of what she looked like especially since as you can tell by now she isn't human, well sorry for the long description now back to the story.) She was different from every one even the people from her planet since she had a tail and fangs while no one else did. Now the princess was a really nice person and a smart one which everyone loved but she had a short temper and whenever she got mad she was ready to kill, and right now she wasn't exactly happy.  
  
"You mean Vegetasei right Princess Bulma?" asked the short black hair captain. He had a muscular body and his hair fell to his neck.  
  
"Vegetasei, hell all the same to me captain."  
  
"Now Princess Bulma it's not all that bad af-  
  
"It's not all that bad!! It's not all that bad!! Are you fucking crazy or something? I mean all I will have do is marry some bastard that I have never even meat and to top it all off his not even from our fucking race. I mean really what the fuck was my shit of a father on!!"  
  
Bulma screamed while the captain looked like he just wanted to piss in his pants right there and then. # Kami she is going to kill me! #  
  
Right away Bulma smelled his fear. # Oh great just great, now he is afraid of me and won't even answer my question what a coward #  
  
"Alright, look just answer my question, how much longer until we land on Vegetasei?"  
  
"We will land tomorrow Princess Bluma" said the captain as soon as he saw her change in mood.  
  
"Fuck! That soon?! Alright thanks captain" As soon as she said this she left the control room slamming the door and screaming all of the obscenities that she knew.  
  
Bulma entered her room enraged and depressed with the news she just found out. Her room was large and elegant with navy carpet and a blue bed but you wouldn't be able to tell since the machines that she either invented or worked on were all over her room.  
  
# Shit! I can't believe that my own father would do this to me his daughter! Why did he do this to me again? Oh yeah because I have rejected every suitor so now I am stuck with this one as a final result and my dad is getting old so he needs to know that I will have an heir for the future to rule this planet. Kami how stupid can dad get making me go through all this. I bet my husband will be some over controlling piece of shit that will be too scared of me and my mouth, what a bore! His name was Vegeta wasn't it? #  
  
This was Bulma's last thought as she fell to a deep slumber.  
  
~~~ Vegetasei. The royal palace. In the throne room. ~~~  
  
"Look son you will get married no matter what and I don't want nor need any of your shit right now!"  
  
A growl was all that was heard from the enraged prince who quickly fled the throne room to get to his room. Of course on his way there he yelled very colorful sentences that awake everyone in the palace.  
  
The prince laid on his bed which was black actually everything in the room was black except the things that were red. Prince Vegeta was a short saiyain and he was even short to human standards, he was about five feet something while every saiyan was about at least seven feet. Although he was short his power was any thing but small in fact he was the strongest saiyain ever known and that's saying a lot since saiyans are the most powerful warrior race known. The prince had flame like hair that defied gravity and was as black as the night itself. He had a very muscular body but not the kind that looks bad and his skin was white. ( A don't even know why I described Vegeta or Bulma since I am pretty sure that we all knew how they look and if you don't then I really question what you are doing here. Anyway once again back to the fic.)  
  
# Fuck! I can't believe that old man is making me go through with this. I mean I have better things to do than get mated to some bitch that I don't even know. She could be some fat ass slut who just wants to get in my bed and I bet that she will be brainless and too stupid to do anything except fuck. Yeah and she'll be to afraid to even talk to me much less be any type of challenge to me either physically or verbally. What the hell was it that he said about her.#  
  
***Flashback*** Vegeta walked in the throne room dressed in his training suit which was navy blue and stuck to his body like a second skin. "Took you long enough brat! Next time that I call you actually come on time especially if its something important like right now." "Yeah what ever old man, now hurry up I don't have enough time for this shit and your wasting my training time."  
  
"Whatever brat. Now pay close attention to me, your bride will land tomorrow and you will have to escort her."  
  
"I don't want to marry that bitch."  
  
"Look son you will get married no matter what and I don't want nor need any of your shit right now!"  
  
~~~flashback done~~~  
  
#I need to train or kill something right now#  
  
That was the prince's last thought as he exited his room to kill the first thing that angered him, which at that minute would be a very easy thing to do. Fuck what deep shit has that bastard gotten me into now!  
  
Well there you go I hope that you enjoyed the prologue and I am sorry if its to short I promise hat I will try to make it longer next time. How did you all like my first fanfic please please review and tell me what you think it would help me so much. If you want me to continue please review and send me your opinions or else I will think you hate it and well I wouldn't blame you if you did. Well I want to say thanks to bex who really encouraged me to start writing so thanks Bex, I love ya! 


	2. The arrival

I don't own Dragonball z or anything related to it some dude does, although I wish I did. This is my first fanfic ever and it's a B/V AU. Bulma is a human princess and is engaged to the one and only the charming Prince Vegeta against her will. She goes to Vegtasei and meets him but things became complicating for our favorite couple when secrets are revealed and ghosts from the past appear, plus Vegeta's twin brother doesn't help the situation when a certain blue princess catches his eye. Anyway on to the story.  
  
~~~ Deep in space in a space ship. In the control room. ~~~  
  
"How much longer until we reach the end of my life?" asked a young lady. If you looked at her you would never think that she was barely sixteen years old for she had the body of a woman, a body that women would kill to have. Her skin was pale but not a ghostly pale instead a fair one, she had aqua hair that fell to her waist, her lips were blood red and her fingernails were long. She had a slender and small waist while having a large hip and ass. But what people were more fascinated about and what made her more beautiful than the rest were four things; her large blue eyes that if you stared at them you would think that they change into different shades of blue according to her mood and emotion. The second thing would be her sharp pearly white fangs that could tear almost anything apart. Last of all was her slender and long tail that had the same aqua color as her hair and eyes. (sorry for the long description but I really wanted you to get a picture of what she looked like especially since as you can tell by now she isn't human, well sorry for the long description now back to the story.) She was different from every one even the people from her planet since she had a tail and fangs while no one else did. Now the princess was a really nice person and a smart one which everyone loved but she had a short temper and whenever she got mad she was ready to kill, and right now she wasn't exactly happy.  
  
"You mean Vegetasei right Princess Bulma?" asked the short black hair captain. He had a muscular body and his hair fell to his neck.  
  
"Vegetasei, hell all the same to me captain."  
  
"Now Princess Bulma it's not all that bad af-  
  
"It's not all that bad!! It's not all that bad!! Are you fucking crazy or something? I mean all I will have do is marry some bastard that I have never even meat and to top it all off his not even from our fucking race. I mean really what the fuck was my shit of a father on!!"  
  
Bulma screamed while the captain looked like he just wanted to piss in his pants right there and then. # Kami she is going to kill me! #  
  
Right away Bulma smelled his fear. # Oh great just great, now he is afraid of me and won't even answer my question what a coward #  
  
"Alright, look just answer my question, how much longer until we land on Vegetasei?"  
  
"We will land tomorrow Princess Bluma" said the captain as soon as he saw her change in mood.  
  
"Fuck! That soon?! Alright thanks captain" As soon as she said this she left the control room slamming the door and screaming all of the obscenities that she knew.  
  
Bulma entered her room enraged and depressed with the news she just found out. Her room was large and elegant with navy carpet and a blue bed but you wouldn't be able to tell since the machines that she either invented or worked on were all over her room.  
  
# Shit! I can't believe that my own father would do this to me his daughter! Why did he do this to me again? Oh yeah because I have rejected every suitor so now I am stuck with this one as a final result and my dad is getting old so he needs to know that I will have an heir for the future to rule this planet. Kami how stupid can dad get making me go through all this. I bet my husband will be some over controlling piece of shit that will be too scared of me and my mouth, what a bore! His name was Vegeta wasn't it? #  
  
This was Bulma's last thought as she fell to a deep slumber.  
  
~~~ Vegetasei. The royal palace. In the throne room. ~~~  
  
"Look son you will get married no matter what and I don't want nor need any of your shit right now!"  
  
A growl was all that was heard from the enraged prince who quickly fled the throne room to get to his room. Of course on his way there he yelled very colorful sentences that awake everyone in the palace.  
  
The prince laid on his bed which was black actually everything in the room was black except the things that were red. Prince Vegeta was a short saiyain and he was even short to human standards, he was about five feet something while every saiyan was about at least seven feet. Although he was short his power was any thing but small in fact he was the strongest saiyain ever known and that's saying a lot since saiyans are the most powerful warrior race known. The prince had flame like hair that defied gravity and was as black as the night itself. He had a very muscular body but not the kind that looks bad and his skin was white. ( A don't even know why I described Vegeta or Bulma since I am pretty sure that we all knew how they look and if you don't then I really question what you are doing here. Anyway once again back to the fic.)  
  
# Fuck! I can't believe that old man is making me go through with this. I mean I have better things to do than get mated to some bitch that I don't even know. She could be some fat ass slut who just wants to get in my bed and I bet that she will be brainless and too stupid to do anything except fuck. Yeah and she'll be to afraid to even talk to me much less be any type of challenge to me either physically or verbally. What the hell was it that he said about her.#  
  
***Flashback*** Vegeta walked in the throne room dressed in his training suit which was navy blue and stuck to his body like a second skin. "Took you long enough brat! Next time that I call you actually come on time especially if its something important like right now." "Yeah what ever old man, now hurry up I don't have enough time for this shit and your wasting my training time."  
  
"Whatever brat. Now pay close attention to me, your bride will land tomorrow and you will have to escort her."  
  
"I don't want to marry that bitch."  
  
"Look son you will get married no matter what and I don't want nor need any of your shit right now!"  
  
~~~flashback done~~~  
  
#I need to train or kill something right now#  
  
That was the prince's last thought as he exited his room to kill the first thing that angered him, which at that minute would be a very easy thing to do. Fuck what deep shit has that bastard gotten me into now!  
  
Well there you go I hope that you enjoyed the prologue and I am sorry if its to short I promise hat I will try to make it longer next time. How did you all like my first fanfic please please review and tell me what you think it would help me so much. If you want me to continue please review and send me your opinions or else I will think you hate it and well I wouldn't blame you if you did. Well I want to say thanks to bex who really encouraged me to start writing so thanks Bex, I love ya!  
  
Like every one else here I desire to own Dragonballz or anything related to it but I don't and I can only wish  
  
Hey Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter I do hope that you liked it. Anyway here's chapter one for all of you that want to read it. Oh I want to give special thanks to Bex-chan whose been really nice and helpful to me, so thanks Bex.  
  
Chapter 1: The Arrival  
  
~~~ In a space ship. Instead the bedroom of Princess Bulma. ~~~  
  
"Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-  
  
"Fucking alarm clock waking me up this early. What time is it anyway?" Bulma said after she had destroyed yet another alarm clock in that week by throwing it across the room and into a wall. She check the watch that she had on her wrist and nearly had a heart attack when see saw that it wasn't early at all since it was one o'clock in the afternoon. # Shit! I can't believe that I slept in I've never done that before what the fuck there's always a first time for everything. Fuck today's the day that I will have to meet my future husband or as I prefer to call him the bastard from hell that will ruin may life completely. (Don't worry you guys her opinion of Vegeta will change and for those of you that I offended by making her think that of Vegeta I am sorry but at this moment they both hate each other. Anyway now back to the story.) I wonder how much longer until we arrive? I can't believe that I have t- #  
  
Bulma's thought was interrupted by the announcement coming on. "We will be arriving at Vegetasei in approximately an hour. We will announce when there will be only ten minutes until we arrive. Thank you for your time." "Shit that fucking soon. Might as well as start packing no need to drown in my own self pity." Bulma got off her bed and started to dress well saying several obscenities to herself about a certain prince charming.  
  
~~~ In Vegetasei. Inside the prince's sleeping chamber. ~~~  
  
The sleeping Prince opened his eyes as soon as the daylight made through his black curtain and into his bedroom. "Fuck today's the day that the stupid bitch comes. Hell I am going to kill that Old Man for making me take a mate. Hell the stupid idiot wouldn't even make my brother take a mate until he wanted to all because he younger then by one fucking minute. The only good thing about this is that I will get the throne sooner than I thought, after all I' am going to get mated meaning that the old man is retiring from his duty as king." Suddenly Vegeta heard a loud knock on the door.  
  
"What the fuck do you want" Vegeta asked or more like demanded the shaking slave in front of him to tell him who had just finished bowing to him.  
  
"Stop standing there like an idiot and answer me before I blow you to the next dimension!" The slave knew that this as no empty threat since Vegeta was known for killing people when he was angry or upset and today he was not very happy since his fiancé would arrive.  
  
"Your highness I was sent to inform you that the Princess would be arriving around two o'clock today in the afternoon and your father wants you to be there ten minutes before they arrive."  
  
"You may go now slave" said Vegeta as he was exiting the room to go to the training ground in hopes of finding someone to beat the shit out of. The slave bowed to Vegeta and walked fast out of the prince's view in fear that he may be killed by the angry prince.  
  
A cold voice interrupted Vegeta's walk to the training ground "What's the matter big brother angry about tonight or just scared shit less that your own future mate might reject you. Your mate's probably going to be some ugly fat slut that was rejected by every other prince in the universe."  
  
"Shut the fuck up you idiot! Before I decided to rip off your dick and shove it up your ass!"  
  
"Wow I think that I' am going to die from all the love that you have for me my dear brother." said Draco sarcastically to Vegeta.  
  
"Good I've always wanted to be the one to kill you." Said Vegeta as he left the hallway and disappeared into the training grounds.  
  
Once Draco was alone in the hallway he whispered softly to himself "One of these days brother you'll bow down to me like it should rightfully be. Just wait a little bit more."  
  
~~~ In a space ship. In the control room. ~~~  
  
Bulma was strapped tightly in her chair trying to remain still as the ship shock form them entering the atmosphere of Vegetasei.  
  
# Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I can't believe this is happening to me! We are already landing on Vegetasei and soon I' am going to meet the man that I am going to be stuck with for the rest of my miserable life! Things can't get any worse! # Bulma's thought was cut off as soon as the ship made impact with solid ground and their landing was complete.  
  
#Well her goes nothing # was all that Bulma thought as she got off from her chair and started walking toward the entrance and exit of the ship.  
  
~~~ Meanwhile instead the throne room of the palace of Vegetasei. ~~~  
  
The three members of the royal family wear seating in their thrones each having different things running through their mind at that moment,  
  
King Vegeta who seated in the middle of the three thrones was busy thing thinking about Vegeta's marriage and how he thought his son might react. # My first brat is soon going to see his future mate and soon he will mate meaning that I will retire from the throne. Vegata probably thinks that I got him the ugliest bitch in the universe if only he knew that it was completely the opposite. Although the brat can be really annoying and disrespectful sometimes I am not going to kill him about it after all that was about how I used to act at his age and I would rather have him ruling Vegetasei than his twin brother who is too cruel even for saiyans. # (Ok in this fic Vegeta and his father actually get along in their own weired and screwed up saiyan way.)  
  
While King Vegeta was thinking this Draco the youngest of his sons, who sat to the right of the left of the king was thing something very different in his twisted mind. # I hope that the slut that father picked for Vegeta is as ugly as they come. But who care how she looks after all she won't interfere with my plan, so who the fuck cares about her. #  
  
As Draco thought this he turned to Vegeta and told him that he will soon meet his sorry excuse for a mate.  
  
#Shit I hope that fool isn't right about her. No father wouldn't do that to me, right? Fuck!, who cares anyway I'll only need her to make me an heir and then I won't even need to see that bitch, hell I could probably kill her in secret and pretend that it was all an accident. #  
  
~~~ At that moment outside the ship and throne room, ~~  
  
Princess Bulma walked through the crowd of saiyans that had gathered outside the palace in order to get a look at their future queen and mate of Prince Vegeta. As Bulma walked through the crowd with her head held high and her body guards to the side the crowds gasped when she passed by and they caught a glimpse of her. Bulma thought that they gasp because they thought that she was ugly but she was very wrong since they were admiring her beauty instead. The men had lustful looks in their eyes and the woman hade hateful ones since they were jealous of her beauty and the lustful look that the saiyan men gave her. # Wow I thought that the saiyan were going to look completely different from us but their not in fact they look like humans only that a lot more muscular and a lot taller too. I wonder how my husband is going to look after all these saiyain men look kind of handsome. # Bulma snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the saiyan guards open the huge doors of the palace and once again she became afraid and angry at the same time when she started to enter the palace. The saiyan guards escorted her to the throne room which to Bulma seemed like they were there in no time. # Well here goes nothing. # was Bulma's last thought as the doors to the throne room were open.  
  
Well, that the end of chapter two and I hope that you all liked it. I want to thank every one that reviewed my first chapter. And if you have any questions about my story please e-mail me so I can answer them. Well, I guess that my fic wasn't all that bad if some people actually liked it. Thanks for reading my story you guys. Always yours Iceball 


End file.
